Fireteam Ascension
by PashHanin
Summary: A unconventional Warlock, a prideful Titan and solitary Hunter are put in a Fireteam together. What could go wrong?
1. The Start Of Everything

"We'll see you on your way, Guardian." Or, at least, I will." Ikora and Zavala won't leave here for a long time" Cayde-6 chuckles.

My name is Kaizen and I am a newly resurrected Warlock. What this world is, I may not know for a long time. But that isn't important as of now. In my hand I have a cabin number. I ask my Ghost if it knows where the cabin area is, and it leads me in the right direction.

"Shouldn't you have asked Cayde back there?" it questions.

"I guess I forgot" I remark, to his dismay.

"Warlocks aren't meant to forget, they _remember._ " it says, with a rather stern tone to its voice.

"It seems I'm different then, doesn't it?" I cheerily remark back.

As it turns out, Guardians lockers are in their cabins. Cayde told me that Warlocks need their own cabins to study and deal with themselves, which didn't fill me with very much confidence because I can deal with people just fine. Or something.

"Cabin 2385" my ghost points out to me on the sheet. "We can take the fast transport there if you want" it tells me.

"I'll walk." I say. "I'd like to take this all in."

Ikora said a new set of armour would be waiting in my cabin locker. She stated it would be sufficient for me to start my career as a Guardian, but also said it wouldn't be anything flashy or ridiculous. Or anything that powerful either.

She was wrong.

In the locker I see the newest looking, shiniest gold and black armor waiting to be worn. The helmet was in the design of an golden Jackal, and the robes were black,and went down to my shins with a gold oval encircling the shoulder region. A white, weaved cloth fell down from the middle of the robes, and was encased by a large black belt with pouches I assume are for ammunition or other items. The sleeves of the robes were plain black, with the wrist and palm covered in a white wrap, the left hand holding two golden rings on the index and third fingers. The trousers were also black, but has golden scaled kneepads. The boots were black fronted and golden scaled,and went up to my knees with a slight heel.

"This shouldn't be here" I exclaim. "Ikora said nothing flashy would be here"

"Look, there's a note at the bottom of your locker" my ghost points out.

I pick it up it, and it reads:

"I have been watching you from my hideout on Mercury. I saw your future and I have deemed you worthy of this armour, for I have no use of it anymore. – Osiris"

"Who is Osiris?" I inquired.

" A warlock who was exiled many years ago. The Vanguard deemed him insane and no one has heard from him since. Except you."

"This makes me special in some way? I don't feel comfortable wearing something that has been worn by someone else"

"Why are you complaining? This kind of armour is what some Guardians only dream of getting! You should feel special!" my ghost shouts at me. "That aside, the back of the note claims that you must put on this armour manually." it goes on to state.

"It's getting late. Ikora said she would see me again early in the morning" I say.

I lay down on the bed at the side of my cabin and I close my eyes. I have a lot to come.


	2. Restoration Part 1

The next morning, I put on the armour that was in my locker, and walked towards where Ikora said she would meet me.

"The Vanguard hall?" I ask my ghost.

"That's where you met the Vanguard yesterday." my ghost replies. "It's not too far from here."

*perspective change*

"He's late. A bad start, really." Zavala remarks across the table towards the Warlock vanguard.

"You've got a lazy one" Cayde-6 also remarks, while clapping his hands slowly, like a gesture of sarcasm.

"He shouldn't be long now" Ikora, the Warlock vanguard assured. "Look, he here is now"

*perspective change*

I walked through the tower plaza towards the Vanguard hall. I looked around and all the other Guardians were looking at me, with almost a face of disgust. I ignored them and went on down into the Vanguard hall.

"What are you wearing?" Ikora asks with her eyebrows raised and her hand stretched across here chin.

"This is only what I found in my locker" I say, with Zavala looking at me like I had gone completely insane.

"Really?" Cayde-6 questions. "Was that really in your locker?"

"Yes." my ghost chimes in, adamantly at that.

"Ok then."

I walked back up the steps from the hall and saw a large crowd of Guardians and city civilians alike, all watching something I couldn't see just yet. "What's going on here?" I asked a civilian, to which they responded "there's a fight between a Titan and a Hunter. It's pretty tense right now, you should keep watching" he continued, but I pushed through the crowd to see the Titan kneeling on top of the Hunter, smacking his fists into the latter's face. "The Hunter smacked his hand into the Titans face, and reached for a glass jar on a crate within arm's reach. He grabbed the jar and as soon as the Titan looked back at his opponent, the jar shattered on his skull, knocking him out cold.

I start to walk towards the tower hangar to get information on what my ship needs, but am stopped by the hunter from before shouting for me. "Get the fuck back here you fucking scumbag!" I hear him say. I turn around and shoot him a dirty look, indicating to him that I do not like him, to which he also shouted "Fuck you! Asshole!" I walk back towards him and punch him hard in the stomach, under his ribcage, causing him to fall on the ground, wheezing. I could see his friends rush over to him, lying on the floor, struggling for air as his group carried him to the infirmary. They all walked away, glancing in fear, looking at what I was wearing.

"Ghost, why does everyone here look at me like I'm a monster?" I asked the somewhat sentient AI. It may be your armour. It has connections with that warlock Osiris, who I have mentioned before."

"We should go to the hangar now. I need to check what I need."

Why was the gunsmith so quiet? Did something happen to him? "Here. Take this. Bolt-action sniper rifle, kills from the waist up. I call it the Locus. But don't tell anyone I gave it to you. Especially Shaxx." the Gunsmith said. "Why?" "It can kill other Guardians in the crucible in the waist and up. Others would call this cheating. Also, take this sidearm. It''s known as the MR6. Has very high damage. Usually a 3-shot kill in the crucible."

I get in my ship and head towards 'Old Russia', specifically the area of the Cosmodrome. My Ghost 'transmatted' me out of the ship, onto a mound with a large lake behind it. "A Guardian's ship was shot down here recently. We should head there to see if I can cull the transmissions" my ghost says, and I run down the hill, my robes trailing behind me. I could see the crashed jumpship ahead, guarded by 4 Fallen troops, and 1 drone robot.

"A shank? Isn't that another word for stab?" I asked my ghost. "Several hundred years ago, yes, it would have. But this is 2765. No-one will kill each other now, even if they hated each other." it told me.

I placed the visor of my helmet to the scope of the sniper rifle that the gunsmith had given me, the nose of the jackal on top of the helmet pushing the zoom of the scope further in so I could see the enemies better. I placed my right hand on the bolt, and pushed it into place, shoving one round into the chamber. I gripped the twisted barrel of the gun with my left hand, and placed my right hand's index finger on the trigger and pulled it back towards me.

Instantly, the gun shot back forcefully and let out an almost ear-splitting noise, forcing my right arm up and back, cocking the bolt and leaving me to push it back into place. The large hollow point round pierced through the 'Vandal's' chest, and forcing its way out of the other side of its ribs. I pushed the bolt into place again and pulled the trigger, with the second vandal dropping dead to the floor, having its leg forcefully ripped from its body. The third vandal tried to evade me by laying prone on the floor, keeping itself as low as possible.

It didn't work.

I pushed the bolt back into the rifle, chambering another round, and fired, the bullet piercing its helmet and ether canisters, sending ether all over the snowy ground where it and its organic comrades had once stood. The 'shank' robot flew around sporadically, beeping and attempting to alarm nearby Fallen, but the bullet from my sniper rifle flew into its eyepieces, splitting it in two, exposing its mechanical insides. I continued down the hill to the crashed, and my ghost materialised out of my helmet, quickly scanning the ship's exposed electronics. "The last transmission states the Guardians set up a navigational hub here. Down in the tunnels below."

"Well, we've got to find what is in there" I said running towards the tunnels, my boots making distinct imprints in the snow asit crunched below me.

 **This chapter is significantly longer than anything else I've written, so enjoy :^)**

 **Kaizen is my warlock character from the game, if you have any character suggestions leave them in the reviews. Also, review honestly please, I'd like to know where to improve :^)**

 **I know the first part of this chapter is sub-par, there was a long time between starting the chapter and finishing it.**

 **I don't own Destiny, rights to Bungie and Activision and stuff.**


	3. Restoration Part 2

**Restoration pt. 2**

The building wasn't particularly big, maybe the size of an average house in the City. A metal staircase was at the other end of the room, leading down to the navigational grid my ghost had directed me towards. I walked down the stairs, the heels of my boots making small thudding sounds as I descended. A doorway was at the other side of this lower room, far more illuminated than the previous walkspace. A concrete set of stairs was in this hallway, and I made my way down and turned left, only to be blinded by a large LED light resting on the floor.

Inside the next room, there were 2 dregs and a Vandal, conversing quietly with each other. I pulled out the sidearm that the gunsmith had given me, and pulled back the chambering mechanism as quietly as possible to avoid making any sound. To my dismay, the gun made a small 'click' sound when the mechanism snapped back into place. The Vandal had turned its head towards the doorway, snarling as it walked towards the light on the floor, its shadow projected onto the wall in front of me. "Don't move" my ghost whispered in my mindspeak, but I refused.

My arm extended around the wall, hitting the vandal in the ribs, sending it to the floor, wheezing. I smacked the butt of my sidearm into the back of its head, and it collapsed, dead. The two dregs screamed in my direction, their shock pistols blasting arc energy towards the wall I was crouched behind, leaving dark scorch marks right next to where my head would be. I jumped around the corner, diving onto my left arm while leaving my right hand free to shoot. I pulled the trigger, and the first dreg fell to the floor instantaneously, leaving the other to freeze in place as I walked slowly towards it. It looked at me with a face of both fear and respect, and I pulled my right hand back and forcefully extended my arm, my palm opening as the solar light engulfed its body. It fell back screaming, and then it floated away into ash and dust, leaving nothing behind.

"Good job!" my ghost congratulated, as it flew out from my helmet, and floated towards a large blue screen. The screen had writing from a language long lost to time, and by the looks of it, this same strange script was all over the cosmodrome. Maybe it was the language of this country before the collapse? I'll probably never know. Ghost started scanning the computers under the display, and before 2 minutes had passed, we were moving again.

"If we are going to achieve interplanetary travel, we will need an NLS drive for our ship" it informed. "There's one near that Archon we escaped from. We have to go back" it finished intently. "Shall we go then?" I asked rhetorically, but with an excited tone to my voice. "Whenever you're ready, Guardian" it chirped.

I went through the hallway, to find a large crater in the ground blocking my passage to the hangar. "Can I go around? Or do I have to go through and get my robes dirty?" I asked my ghost. "There is a route around on your left. I would hate to have you sulk about your armour" it said jokingly, as I moved around behind a large container and walked towards the door on the other side of the space. I went down another set of metal stairs, and walked through _yet another_ door, which opened up the hangar area. There were no fallen here, to my surprise. "It's in the walls!" my ghost boomed through my head, as the Archon dropped from a very large hole in the wall across the bay. I immediately ran into a room to my right, and leaned against a wall. I pulled my sniper rifle from my back and aimed down the scope, the yellow crosshair lining up over the massive fallen's face. I pulled the trigger and hid behind the wall again, hearing the cry of pain as the high caliber round entered its skull through its rather flimsy helmet. It shot its scorch cannon in rage and pain, its anguish getting the best of it as it dropped the weapon, and ran towards where I was crouched, and attempted to charge me. I rolled to the left this time, and the Archon dove head first into the concrete, creating a massive gash on its forehead, blue blood leaking profusely out of the gaping wound. It turned over and faced the torn open roof and exhaled heavily, knowing it was about to die.

I trudged over to it and put my side arm to its head. "This is the end for you" I bellowed. I knew it wouldn't understand, but should it really? I pulled the trigger and sent the bullet through its ether supply and a second bullet through its head. I reached for the drive in its bottom left hand, and placed it in one of the pockets latched to my waist. "Let's return to the tower. I need rest" my ghost nodded silently and I transmatted into my ship, and flew towards the city hangar.

 _ **Sorry for the infrequent uploads, I'm having a hard time with school and exams. Feel free to review!**_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. The Crucible?

**The Crucible**

"Get out there Guardian. You have potential." Lord Shaxx boomed through my comms, as I landed down on the area we were fighting.

The Crucible. The arena lead by Lord Shaxx, one of the survivors of the tragic Twilight Gap battle, many years ago. One of the gunposts that was overrun by the fallen was converted into an area where Guardians like me could fight each other to, somehow, become better Guardians.

My team consisted of two Warlocks, including me, two Hunters and two Titans. The other team didn't consist of anyone interesting except. Thalor. The renowned Titan, considered almost invincible in the Crucible.

"Ghost, could you look at Thalor's combat record?"

"Right away" it chirped. "I've got it! Their combat record is"

6.81 Kill to Death ratio

5.97 Kill to Assist ratio

240876 total kills

"Quite impressive" I remarked. "Let's see if what the Gunsmith said about this sniper is true"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The middle of the 'map' was filled with weapon crates and steel containers, separating the A-flag side from the C-flag side, with the B flag in the middle, off to the side. The Titan's name was the first to pop up in the kill feed, indicating that he had already killed one of my team.

"Thalor killed Shane" the feed stated.

"Already?" I spoke into the team communication, sounding exasperated.

One of the Titans on my team said "Yeah, he's the best around. I don't think he's ever been beaten!"

"I hope that will change" I spoke into my helmet, my mouth forming a sly grin as I ran to the B flag. As I captured the point, I materialised a combat axe from my inventory and aimed high above in the direction of the C flag, which was currently being taken by the other team. I threw the axe, and it flew through the air towards it's destination.

I was surprised to see it had killed someone. Even more surprised to see the kill feed stating:

"Kaizen killed Thalor"

My team went mad in the comms system, screaming my name as I captured B flag, gaining more points for my side. I then ran to C flag, where the enemy team were once again, trying to capture the point. I raised the scope of my Sniper rifle to where my eye would be, and pulled the trigger. The large round went through two of my opponent's chests. I pulled the bolt back and forth again, my fingers moving faster with each motion. Another round exited the long barrel of the rifle, the bullet piercing the helmet of two more enemies, preventing them from holding the flag.

I looked at my tracker and saw a bold red shape at the bottom, indicating that there was an enemy directly behind me. I turned on my heel, and saw the Titan looming over me. I looked up and smiled below my helmet, and, without aiming, pulled the trigger on my rifle. The bullet entered Thalor's waist, blasting his limp body backwards into the wall behind, the blood splattering onto the crates.

I scored the final points for my team, and looked at the scoreboard. I was top with 2340 points!

"Ghost, mark that down as my personal best. I'd like to see if I can beat it." I told it, as it made some electronical noises, and responded.

"Done. We should head back to the tower now." it spoke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Third-person POV)

How could this have happened? Thalor, a mighty champion of the Crucible, humiliated and shamed by a newborn Guardian, a Warlock of all!

"Come on Thalor, it isn't a big deal!" his teammate said, to try to calm him down, but nothing would calm him now.

"THIS IS A BIG DEAL!" Thalor bellowed. "I, an unbroken Titan in the Crucible, am beaten by a fucking Warlock? A newborn!" he finished, his team taking a step back, in fear of what he might do this Warlock.

His face was well and truly red when they returned to the Tower. He was going to find that Warlock.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Kaizen POV)

I stood in the plaza, placing my weapons in the vault when I noticed Thalor walk down the stairs from the hangar, face completely red like he was embarrassed or angry. Most likely a mixture of both.

"Hey Thalor, I heard you lost!" was heard from across the plaza, followed by laughing and hooting from Guardians and Civilians alike. He paraded towards me, grumbling angrily as I turned to face him.

"What? I beat you, fair and square. Is that a problem?" I teased, a smirk appearing on my face as he looked down at the ground, his fists clenching, like he was about to punch something, or someone. Most likely, me.

"You have no idea what you've done" he whispered, to which my response was:

"Really? I beat you. Pretty sure I know. If anything, I know better than you! I'm the one who won!" I laughed. The Titan was at breaking point, about to burst with rage at my comments.

He raised his fists, and punched me hard in the nose, causing me to stumble back, clutching my face, trying to numb the pain.

"Now do you understand? No one beats me. Especially you." he boomed, seeming to aim his statement at everyone watching the event that had just occurred in front of their eyes. I felt blood gushing out of my nostrils, and pooling in my gloved hands as it ran down the white middle section of my robes. I could barely hear the gasps of the crowd that had gathered around the scene, some pointing at my blood-stained chest.

Thalor then grabbed me by the arms, and swung me into the wooden crates by the Eververse counter, my body smashing them, creating a loud crash, earning more gasps. Even the hardiest Guardians had turned up in the crowd, eager to watch me fight back.

I stood up, legs shaking as I struggled to regain my balance as Thalor kicked me in the nose, keeping me on the floor. The crowd gasped again. My ears were ringing, the painfully high pitched sound forced me to clench my teeth as I stood up again. Thalor had turned to face the crowd, failing to notice me grab a glass cylinder from the stock crate nearby. I stood behind him, arms raised, holding the glass as he turned to face me. He looked surprised, like I'd never be able to get up from his previous attacks.

"Pleased to see me?" I chided, as I brought down the glass onto his head. The tube broke instantly, the shards spreading all over the floor as he growled in pain, clutching his head. He looked up, and everyone in the crowd took a step back and gasped. His face was drenched in blood, the red fluid saturating his hands as he collapsed to the floor, knocked unconscious.

"Stop this at once!" the voice of the Titan vanguard boomed through the plaza as everyone left in a hurry, leaving me and Thalor in the middle of the area.

"What happened here?" The warlock vanguard exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth as I looked up at her, my nose still gushing blood from the punches and kicks to my face.

"Get these two to the infirmary now!" the Hunter vanguard yelled, and soon a team of six medics appeared. I dropped to the floor and blacked out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _ **Hey everyone! PashHanin here. I spent a while deciding what this chapter would be, and eventually this happened!**_

 _ **This fic does take place in an AU which assumes Thallor wasn't killed by Dredgen Yor, just so you know.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review :^)**_


	5. Meeting the team?

The Importance of Teamwork

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He woke.

Kaizen sat up on the bed, looking around. The pain in his head was enough to push him back down onto the mattress. The bed was surrounded by thin cloth curtains, and shadows of feet scuttling around appeared at the floor, away from his eyes.

He was in the Infirmary. The place where injured Guardians get taken to be operated on or checked up on. The smell of blood and sweat filled the room, blocking out any other thing that could make him realise where he was.

His robes were missing, along with every other part of his armour. The mesh undersuit was still in place, hiding his skin from sight. There were unfamiliar voices surrounding the curtains, stationary feet facing each other as their owners conversed quietly. The curtains opened, revealing a Hunter, helmet on walking towards the bed.

"And who are you?" Kaizen asked the Guardian.

"My name is Travis. I'm your new Fireteam member. I heard you beat Thalor in the Crucible, is this correct?" he spoke.

"That is true" the Warlock replied. "Why don't you remove your helmet?"

"Personal reasons" the Hunter said again, and urged Kaizen out of the bed. "I'll go find our other Teammate. You'd better stay and rest for a few more hours." he said as he left the room.

"Oh, and one more thing." the Hunter said as he left.

"What's that?" Kaizen asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Your robes are in your quarters."

And with that, the Warlock fell back asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii

Why had the Vanguard paired him with this Warlock?

Travis had always wanted to maintain a low profile in the tower, only appearing for supplies or weapon fixes. But this was different. He had never needed a Fireteam before this, so why now? What makes this occasion different from all the years he had been a Guardian? He'd even lost count how long it was since he was resurrected.

But what was most strange, was that the Vanguard had never told Travis the Titan in the group. He only hoped they hadn't put him with someone popular or well known, with this Warlock being the only exception. He had left the Warlock without asking his name. He silently wished he had, so the relation between them would be better.

He walked back into the Hall of Guardians, and the Hunter at the large table greeted him.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you who your other Fireteam member was, so we brought him here for you." Cayde-6 said, and pointed to the Titan across the table.

Travis's wishes were cut in half like a bullet entering a Dreg's head, and he almost wanted to gag at the Titan he had been grouped with.

Of all people, why had they chosen Thalor? Was it because of the Warlock? No, it was _definitely_ the Warlock's doing. Travis's mind was muddled and confused. It just wasn't him at all, being paired or grouped with anyone with friends, mostly because he's spent most of his time protecting the light out in the wilds.

"You okay in there?" Cayde asked.

"Yes, just fine" he replied. "Pleasure to meet you, Thalor"

"You're welcome" the Titan replied, and they shook hands, Travis's shaking slightly as they pulled away.

"I don't know who our Warlock is yet, so would you mind showing me where he is?" Thalor asked the now calm Hunter, who nodded silently, as he led them to the Infirmary.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What?"

That was Thalor's first reaction as he pulled open the curtains around the Warlock's infirmary bed. He almost thought the same as Travis, dumbfounded as to why the Vanguard, the highest class of Guardians had foolishly paired him with the Warlock who he had been in a fight with the previous week. They should have known something bad was going to happen.

That thing being Thalor throwing Kaizen off the bed, hard. The hard smacking sond of the Warlock's back echoed through the tower wing, turning all heads that were present in the room.

"What the fuck, Thalor?" Kaizen protested, propping his back up with one hand, and holdning it with the other. "Like it or not, we're teammates now" he finished.

"Which is exactly the problem. If you don't want to die, I suggest you stay out of my way" the Titan said as he loomed over the considerably smaller Warlock, who was now getting back to his feet.

"This is about last week, isn't it? Is that why you're so angry? Or is it that I'm younger than you and have less experience? And that I ruined your flawless Crucible record? If so, that's a stupid reason to hate me. We're all fighting for the same thing, and if we can't work as a team, we might as well not even bother." the Warlock finished. The Titan's jaw was now wide open, surprised that a Warlock of such immaturity could say such a thing.

"You little shit" Thalor said. By now everyone who was previously looking at the commotion had returned to whatever tasks they were doing before, not even paying the smallest amount of attention to the argument.

"Guys, calm down. We need to head for our first assignment" Travis interrupted. "We're going to the cosmodrome, investigating a possible Fallen threat" he finished.


End file.
